Life number one
by YAYA Kitsune
Summary: They finally defeated Naraku, but only one was left. Everyone had died during the final battle except for Kagome. After she completes the jewel, it takes her back home and seals the well forever. Kagome heads home, hoping for comfort and a chance to grieve, but only finds more tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Summary: They finally defeated Naraku, but only one was left. Everyone else had died during the final battle except for Kagome. She goes to live with her father who never knew about her before this and goes to Ouran High School. Will the Host Club be able to mend her broken heart?

Chapter 1

It was the final battle. So far none of them had died. Shippo along with Rin were left with Kaede in the village, while the rest of them fought. Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and Kirara had adopted Kagome with a blood bond. Kouga had finally accepted that Kagome would never see him the way he wished her to. If he couldn't have Kagome as his mate, then he might as well find some way to attach her to himself and his pack.

Kagome now had bright red and gold streaks flowing throughout her raven hair (thanks to Shippo and Kirara) and blue with amber flecks in her eyes (from Kouga and Sesshomaru). She also now had elven ears and a silky black and red streaked tail with a gold tip. Because of the amount of demons that had adopted her, Kagome was now almost a full demon with only a small amount of human blood. She was also able to keep all of her priestess powers. A few months before the battle, Sesshomaru had joined their group saying that Kagome needed to be trained, as she would be the one to watch the Shikon Jewel after it was completed. It was during this time that he came to see Kagome as a younger sister.

It was a few days before the battle began that they had adopted Kagome. They had been fighting for almost a day and a half now and all of them were tired and starting to show signs of fatigue. As Kagome looked over to Kouga, she could see the tears in his legs where Kagura had ripped his jewel shards out. He was currently being helped by Ginta while Hakkaku was trying to fend off Naraku's horde of demons. As she looked over at Inuyasha, she could see one of Naraku's tentacles come up behind him. As if in slow motion, she watches as it ripped through his back and into his heart.

It was as if the whole world stopped in that moment as Kagome watched the hanyou she loved die. Kagome couldn't move, she was stuck in that one spot. She couldn't hear or see anything besides the fallen hanyou. She watched as, one by one, her friends slowly started to fall. It was in that moment that something inside of her broke and in that moment, her powers broke free and flooded the clearing. She watched as she killed, one by one, all of Naraku's detachments.

It was then that she came upon the vile hanyou that was Naraku. She watched as he laughed at her.

"Do you really think that you, a poor excuse of a priestess, could defeat me?"

Kagome just stood there. Her hair shading her eyes as Naraku continued to try and get a reaction out of her. As he grew impatient, he attacked her. One of his tentacles sped towards her and Kagome looked up. With her eyes rimmed red, Kagome grabbed the tentacle that was meant to kill her.

"Did you really think you could get away with everything? Today Naraku, is the day that you die."

Slowly, Kagome began to glow with a pink light. The light slowly crawled down her arms as Naraku tried to make the little miko to let go of him. Tried as he might though, her grip was crushing and would not falter. He lifted her up and smashed her into the surrounding trees, further expanding the clearing. But still, she did not let go. The light finally reached her hands and Naraku screamed as he started to slowly purify. When Kagome's purification had finally reached his heart, Naraku let out a final blood curling scream as he turned into dust, leaving behind more than half of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome slowly walked up to the cursed jewel. As she touched it, the dark tainted color slowly faded out of it to reveal a fully purified Shikon Jewel. She knew she had to do something to get rid of the jewel, but there was no purely selfless wish that she could make on the jewel to make it disappear without consequence. She turned and looked at the destroyed clearing.

They were all dead. None of them had survived. She looked to see Kirara's body. She had tried to protect her mistress and mistress' mate. A bit further behind her laid those she had tried to protect. Sango had died trying to protect Miroku as he had used his wind tunnel and sucked up one too many saimyosho. She looked over to see Sesshomaru pinned to a tree by his own sword. Naraku had somehow gotten a hold of Bakusaiga and used it against him. Because it was a demon sword and made from Sesshomaru himself, it was one of the only ways to kill him.

Ginta and Hakkaku had died trying to protect Kouga from the horde of Naraku's demons overwhelming them. It also happened that this horde had killed Kouga after getting rid of his protectors. And the last she saw was Inuyasha. Kagome felt as if her world was ending. The only ones she had left were her family, Shippo, and Rin.

She looked up as she heard someone approach her. It was a miko, but she didn't seem very familiar. Kagome had a distinct itch in that back of her head though declaring the opposite.

"What is your wish child?"

As Kagome looked closer at the miko, she noticed that she looked exactly like the statue of Midoriko, (hence the itch) just without a hole in her chest.

"There is no such thing as a selfless wish and if I am correct, I would rather go my whole life guarding the jewel, then be wrong and face the consequences."

Midoriko looked closely at Kagome as if she was looking for something. After a few moments, Midoriko slowly smiled.

"That is the correct answer."

Slowly, the jewel started to glow. It was then that the jewel seemed to shatter into millions of pieces and formed a pink cloud. The cloud then shifted to cover Kagome's form and was absorbed into her skin.

"You are now the Jewel. You are immortal and are to forever be the guardian of the jewel. You solved the riddle that has for years, plagued men. It is because of this that the Kami have seen fit to grant you one wish.

It was then that Kagome knew the perfect wish.

"I wish for those that have been killed by Naraku, who have not found peace in death, to once more become of flesh and bones and be as they once were."

Kagome watched as Midoriko smiled at her wish.

"It shall be done, but you will never again see your friends. You are needed somewhere else. You shall be going back to your time and live there till it is time to continue onto another journey."

"What do you mean another journey?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Do you really believe that you can go back to having a regular life after everything you have witnessed in this time? There is also the fact that you are immortal and almost impossible to kill. Do you think that no one will notice that you do not age? There are many worlds that need your help Kagome and it is only with your help that these people will be able to defeat their evils."

"So I will be forever going from world to world and time to time?"

"Yes, but the Kami have told me that you will not be alone forever. They have promised that among these worlds and times is your soul mate. They say he has and is still waiting to meet his One."

"When will I be able to meet him?"

"The Kami have not told me in which world or time you will find him, but they have told me that you will have many loves before you meet your true One. They told me that as you travel, these loves will seem more and more as if they are your One, but don't be fooled by your heart. When you meet your One, it will feel like nothing you will have ever experienced before and you will know for a fact that it is him. The Kami will not allow me to tell you anything else.

With each world or time you travel to, more abilities will be added to your arsenal. Some will disappear after leaving the world or time, but the strength that you gain in each will be transferred into another ability. In other word, you will only become stronger as your journey continues."

Kagome thought deeply on what Midoriko had just told her. Would she be able to keep herself sane till she will be able to meet her One? She would need a companion that would be able to keep her sane. There was also the problem of Shippo. She couldn't just abandon him, making him an orphan once again.

"Midoriko-sama, would I be able to bring Shippo with me through my travels? I do not wish to leave him parentless once again."

Midoriko looked as if she was having a conversation in her head… which she probably was. After a few minutes, Midoriko looked back at Kagome.

"The Kami have thought on your request. They believe that having Shippo accompany you through your journeys will ultimately bring good. They have decided to allow you this."

With that being said, Kagome watched as Midoriko slowly began to fade. When she was completely gone, Kagome looked around the battlefield, though it pained her to do so.

She didn't know how long it would take for them to come back, or even if they would come back at all. She made her decision then. She would have to carry them all back to Kaede's to make sure that none of them accidentally got buried alive. She would then go to collect Shippo before returning to her time.

After she had completed her self-appointed task, she could no longer hold the tears. This would be the last time she saw any of them and even then, she could not be sure if they would decide to live. She looked up to the sky and could see that dawn was upon her.

She decided to tarry no longer and headed towards Kaede's hut. As she entered, she could see the fear in both Shippo and Rin's eyes. They feared for those who fought as well as for themselves should the others fail.

They looked up as she entered and rushed into her arms, tears of relief in their eyes. Looking towards Kaede, Kagome sat down and started her explanation.

Kaede, after hearing of what Midoriko said, believed that the reason why none of the dead had returned yet was because Kagome had yet to return home. With that in mind, Kagome said a tearful goodbye to both Kaede and Rin before she picked up Shippo and left for the Bone Eaters well.

"Where are we going mama?" he asked her while shivering for the morning's cold.

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Sorry, I forgot to include this in my first chapter. I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Chapter 2:

As they approached the well, Kagome was thinking about how good it would be to go home, take a nice warm shower, bask in the love of her mother, then go to sleep with Shippo in her arms.

They arrived at the well after a few minutes of walking. Kagome approached the well and looked down into its depths. She adjusted Shippo in her arms so that he would have a firm grip on her shirt.

"Shippo, hold on to me very tightly and don't let go, okay?"

Shippo looked up at her and nodded, then adjusted his grip as told.

Kagome took one last look at the area surrounding her. This would be the last time she saw the feudal era and she didn't want to waste it. After she was satisfied, she lifted her legs over the rim of the well.

She sat there for a few seconds gathering her courage to jump. She took one last breath of the clean feudal air before she jumped into the well, leaving behind the feudal era forever.

As she and Shippo fell through the well, Kagome noticed that the light was not the same blue that usually accompanied her trips. This time, it was a royal purple.

As she saw this, Kagome knew that this would be her last time traveling through the well. It would most likely be sealed after this trip.

When she and Shippo finally touched the ground, Kagome looked up. Seeing the roof over her head, she knew that she was in her own time. She then started to climb the ladder located on the side of the well that her grandfather set up shortly after her trips to the feudal era began.

When she had finally hoisted both Shippo and herself over the edge, she sat down to try and gain back some of the breath she lost. No matter how many times she climbed out of the well, she was always winded afterwards.

She then sat Shippo next to her and gave him a look that said whatever she had to say next was important and that he was to listen to her every word carefully.

"Shippo, you know that my time is different and that there are no demons here. Because of this we will need to cast illusions so that humans will not be able to see our demon attributes."

Shippo looked thoughtful or a minute before, in a puff of smoke, he turned into a regular human boy about the age of 5 with orange hair and green eyes.

Kagome looked over his illusion for a few minutes trying to find a flaw. After thoroughly searching, she had not found one. The problem though, was how long he would be able to keep this illusion up. With that thought in mind, Kagome began to search through the emergency backpack that they always had in the well house.

After searching for a few minutes, she let out a cry of triumph as she pulled out a beaded bracelet.

She then started to imbed some of her powers and illusionary magic (that she gained from Shippo) into the bracelet. Once she thought that she had put enough power into it, she began to walk over to Shippo.

"Shippo, I need you to let your illusion down for a few minutes."

She watched as he nodded and let his illusion fall. When he was back to his regular demon self, Kagome grabbed his arm and wrapped the bracelet around his wrist. After she was finished, she watched as Shippo slowly transformed back into a little 5 year old human boy.

After she had confirmed that this method worked, she moved back to the backpack and grabbed another bracelet identical to the one she gave Shippo. She didn't know why her mother had packed so many bracelets in her backpack, but she wasn't complaining. She started doing the same thing she had done to Shippo's bracelet. When she was done imbedding her powers into it, she put it on her own wrist. She looked over at Shippo.

"How do I look?" She asked.

He took a few minutes to look over her illusion. He circled her, looking for any imperfections. When he saw none, he nodded.

"It looks good. You look exactly like you normally do just without the pointed ears and tail." He stated.

Kagome nodded to herself at this.

"Shippo, whenever we are not alone, you need to keep that bracelet on your wrist. We can't risk someone accidentally seeing you. Do you understand?"

Shippo nodded his head.

"Yes mama."

Kagome grabbed a hold of Shippo's had and started to walk toward the door to the well house. She turned around to look once more at the sealed off well. She would never again see her friends smiling faces but she would make sure that she always remembered them.

She turned back around and opened to the door to the well house. Light flooded the tiny shed as both Kagome and Shippo stepped into the light.

**A/N:** Okay, so someone asked me if I was going to have Kagome travel through various different animes, shows, and such. My answer to this question is yes. I am going to have a different world for every story, so look for future stories.

I already know who I am going to have Kagome's One be, but I would like to ask you guys how many worlds do you think Kagome should travel through and what worlds you want her to travel through.

Also, who do you guys want Kagome to be paired with from the Ouran Host Club? This will eventually decide who Kagome's father is also going to be. I won't be writing another chapter until I have enough of your opinions to actually write the chapter.

And, at last, I am new to writing so I would like it very much if you guys would give me some constructive criticism. I need to know what I am doing wrong and how to fix it.

Thank you guys for your reviews and look forward to future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Parings

Kagome/Mori- 1

Kagome/Nekozawa- 1

Chapter 3:

As both Kagome and Shippo stepped out of the well house, they were both hit with the sudden smell of blood, lots of it. Kagome, scared for her family, raced towards the house, leaving Shippo to trail behind.

The smell almost overwhelmed Kagome as she opened the door. As she stepped thorough the doorway, Kagome could see blood coming from the kitchen.

Speeding towards the kitchen, Kagome stopped dead at what she saw. There in the kitchen was the body of her mother. It looked as if she had been preparing dinner when she was attacked from behind. Her mother lay dead on the floor with her throat slit open while rice on the stove started to boil over.

Seeing this, Kagome raced to the next closest source of blood, which was located in the living room. Her grandfather lay on the ground. She couldn't tell where the bleeding was coming from but she knew he was already dead.

She raced up stairs hoping that her brother may still be alive. As she reached the next room where she could smell blood coming from, she stood still as she looked at Souta's door. Slowly she opened it to see what lay behind.

She saw her brother lying on the floor with blood coming from his head. It looked as if there was a struggle and Souta had fought off whoever had done this as best as he could.

As Kagome got closer to the body of her brother, she could hear his shallow breathes and the faint thumping of his heart.

Feeling hope well up inside her, Kagome ran to her brother's body and gently took him into her lap as she sat on the ground.

He needed help and fast. He was losing blood too fast.

Kagome got up and ran as fast as she could downstairs to the phone. As she dialed she saw Shippo start to come in through the front door.

"Shippo stay outside sweetie. Please stay outside." She said as tears ran down her face.

She waited for someone to pick up the phone. It felt like forever until someone actually answered. She told them all that she knew, her mother and grandfather were dead and that her brother needed medical attention. She was told that there was an ambulance on the way and hung up the phone.

After hanging up, Kagome rushed outside to Shippo. She grabbed him, covered his nose and eyes and raced back up to her brother's room. While she knew that Shippo had seen plenty of death, she didn't want him to see any more than necessary.

Reaching Souta's room, Kagome quickly put Shippo down and went to her brother. Placing his head on her lap, she turned towards Shippo.

"Shippo, please grab me some clothe for his head." Shippo, hearing this, raced to help his mama in any way possible.

After handing the cloth to her, Shippo snuggled into Kagome's side, trying to find comfort. Feeling Shippo stiffen at her side, Kagome finally noticed the sound of sirens coming closer.

"Those are sirens Shippo. They mean that people are coming to help." She stated.

As she said this she could feel Shippo start to slowly relax at her side.

They only had to wait for a few more minutes before both the policemen and the paramedics showed up and had Shippo go and bring the paramedics to Souta's room. Once he was on the stretcher, both Kagome and Shippo followed to paramedics to the ambulance and got inside with them.

On the ride there, Kagome watch the heart monitor and prayed that it wouldn't stop beeping before they got to the hospital. She could only hope that her brother would live through this.

Though she had become very knowledgeable on injuries during her time in the feudal era, Kagome still had troubles discerning the severity of head wounds. She had no idea if the strike to his head would prove to be fatal or not.

As they arrived at the hospital, Kagome watched helplessly as they started to cart Souta into an area where she would not be allowed into.

As she sat there waiting to hear about the condition of her brother with Shippo at her side, a policeman approached them asking her some questions. She had told them that she had been out shopping with Shippo and that when she had come home, both her mother and grandfather were dead and her brother's head had been bleeding.

She had asked the policemen if they had any idea who had done this. There answer was none too pleasing.

As it turned out, the reason why her mother and grandfather were dead and her brother was in the hospital, was because someone had decided that a shrine would be the perfect place to steal some stuff from while attacking its caretakers.

The policemen apologized for her loss and left, leaving Kagome waiting to hear any news of her brother.

While this was happening, she had no idea that a nurse at the hospital had been given instructions to find living relatives that would be able to watch after Kagome and hopefully her brother after he got out of the hospital.

In the records of living relatives that the hospital kept on hand for situations like this, they found a name that both shocked and surprised the nurse given this task. One of Kagome's only living relatives was a father that her mother had never seen fit to tell her about. Kagome's father was none other than Yuzuru Suoh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings

Mori- 3

Nekozawa-6

Thoughts '_Blah'_

Regular speech "Blah"

Chapter 4

Kagome and Shippo both were waiting in the waiting area of the hospital. They had yet to hear of how Souta was doing and Kagome was beginning to get more and more worried. She had already been informed that someone was going to take care of the funeral planning for both her mother and grandfather, but as of this moment, she had no idea who it was.

As Kagome was waiting to hear anything about her brother, Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap. It had been a long day for him and he had worn himself out.

As Kagome started to nod off, one of the nurses approached her. She sat up straight as the nurse stopped in front of her.

"The doctors have done all that they could." The nurse replied in a gentle voice. "They were able to keep the swelling down to a minimum. All we can do now is to wait and see when he will wake up."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. Her brother was okay.

"We have notified your father of what has happened and he has told us that, as one of your only living relatives willing to take you in, he will be the one to take care of both you and your brother. He said that even though your brother is not his, that he would be willing to take him in as well." the nurse stated.

Kagome sat there in shock. A man that hadn't even taken the time to get and know her was going to be the person she was living with for the next few years? And then there's her brother. He was willing to take in Souta even though he was not even of his own blood?

An unexplainable rage overtook Kagome as she thought about her father. He had never been there. He didn't know her. He had no right to even think he could get to know her at this point.

She took a few deep breaths to try and calm down. _'I need to think about this rationally. I won't be able to take care of both Shippo and Souta while also trying to stay in school.'_

That was the one thing she promised her mother once her trips to the past started. She promised to finish school so that she could actually have a future if she had ended up staying on this side of the well.

She had to think positive things. '_At least he is trying to get to know me now instead of never, which is a good thing._'

She needed to stay positive. She needed to be able to be there for both Souta and Shippo and she couldn't do that if she was stuck wallowing in her sadness.

_This can't happen again. If it does it will completely destroy me!_

It was here that Kagome decided that if it wasn't either Souta or Shippo, no one would ever get close to her heart again. She wouldn't be able to handle being separated from them when the time came.

No one would know how much she was suffering. She needed to be strong; she couldn't afford to be weak.

She would never be weak again.

**A/N:**Sorry for the short chapter. Look forward to future chapters and thank you guys for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Nekozawa-6

Mori-4

Kyoya- 1

Chapter 5:

It was dark and raining. Souta hadn't woken up yet so it was just Kagome, Shippo, and Kagome's father who was standing back by the car.

The funeral had ended a while ago and they were the last ones there. Kagome just stood there staring at their graves as silent tears streamed down her face, not that you could tell with the rain washing them away.

Kagome's father had already arranged rooms for Kagome, Shippo, and Souta. Kagome had already packed all of their belongings and they were in the car. Souta was going to be transferred to a hospital closer to where they were going to live.

Kagome was starting to get worried about Souta. If he didn't wake up in the next few days, they could officially say that he was in a coma. The more time he took to wake up, the less likely it was that he would.

Kagome took one last look at her mother's and grandfather's graves. She wouldn't be able to see them for a while. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and started to walk back towards her father and the car.

He opened the door for them and shut it after they got in. He then got into the passenger's seat and told the driver to go.

As they were driving, Kagome remembered how her father had helped her officially adopt Shippo. When he had found out that she was taking care of a child and calling him her own, but had not yet adopted him, he immediately sought out a solution.

They had a little problem when they had asked for a birth certificate, but they had just told them that they didn't have one and that they didn't know which hospital he was born in. Having a rich father had its advantages at times like these.

Kagome was shocked when she found out just how much money her father had. It explained why even though her mother didn't work, they were able to live off of the money made from the shrine. Her father had provided her mother with money so that they could live comfortably.

Her father was a totally different subject altogether. If Kagome could describe him in one word, it would be flamboyant.

As the car was driving, Kagome saw a hair salon on the side of the road.

"Yuzuru, can we stop there for a bit. I believe that both Shippo and I should get our hair cut."

Yuzuru flinched at the way Kagome had said his name. He would accept it for now but one way or another he would get her to call him 'otosan'.

"Of course, turn around and head back to the salon back there." He spoke to the driver.

As they pulled up to the salon, Kagome got out, grabbed Shippo's hand and started heading towards the salon. Her father went to follow until he heard Kagome yell back at him to stay.

Yuzuru slouched back into his seat with a small pout on his face as the driver tried to stop himself from smirking.

Yuzuru had waited in the car for close to an hour before he saw them both come out of the salon. He was in shock at what he saw. There was Kagome walking toward the car holding Shippo's hand again. The only difference was that Kagome's long, red streaked raven hair was now short, very short. If you looked at her from the right angle, she kind of looked like a boy. Shippo's hair was only slightly different, having just got his hair trimmed down a bit.

As they stepped back into the car Yuzuru yelled, "What have you done to your beautiful hair?" As he said this he had waterfall tears streaming down his face. Her hair had been so beautiful, though he did not know where she got it from.

"It was getting in the way." was her only response. She wanted a new start. She wanted to forget the pain and only remember the good times.

As they drove off, Kagome started to play with Shippo's now shorter hair. He had been growing lately and his hair had also suffered from his growth spurt. Though his long hair wouldn't have been a problem in the feudal era, here in the present, it would have only caused him trouble.

They had been driving for a few hours when Kagome was startled out of her thoughts by her father speaking.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed loudly, causing even Shippo and the driver to jump.

As they pulled up to their destination, Kagome stared at the mansion in awe. She had never thought that it would be this big even though she knew he father was rich. It was a western style mansion that looked more like a castle than a mansion. There were rows upon rows of roses that were on the side of the driveway going all the way from the gate to the front door. She could also see more rows of roses in what she thought was the garden. It seemed as if there were hundreds of different colors.

She could see the excitement in Shippo's eyes as he also took in the features of their new home. He seemed like he was just barely keeping himself from jumping out the window and running around outside.

They pulled up the entrance. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome and closed it after both she and Shippo had exited the car. She saw him go over to the other side of the car to open the door for her father, but she was distracted by Shippo bouncing up and down. He looked over to her, silently asking for permission. At her nod, Shippo shot off running into the gardens, laughter coming from his direction.

As she watched him run around, her father walked up behind her.

"Let's go take a look inside, one of the maids will watch over him until you come back."

Kagome reluctantly started to move away.

"I'll be back in a bit Shippo. Stay in the gardens okay?" She yelled to him.

She heard the quick "Okay" he threw over his shoulder as he started to run around again.

As she walked in to the mansion/castle, she stared in awe. She had thought the outside was beautiful. The inside of the mansion made the huge gardens full of flowers look like a pot of dandelions growing in your window.

As she looked around she couldn't help but to twirl around while staring at the ceiling, completely forgetting that there was anyone else around. As she was twirling, she was abruptly stopped by a very loud and obnoxious voice.

"And who is this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori-9

Nekozawa- 6

Kyoya- 2

Chapter 6

It had been as normal a day as any for Tamaki. He had woken up, eaten a lovely breakfast, was driven to school, did his school work, ate an even more lovely lunch, opened the host club, hugged Haruhi, then went home expecting the have a most scrumptious dinner, then go to bed. What he had not expected was to arrive home after school and see a small child running around in the gardens, then go inside to see someone twirling around in the entrance of his home.

He saw his father standing over to the side with a smile lighting up his face.

"And who is this?" he said, excited at the thought of having visitors.

He saw the person twirling abruptly stop as if just realizing what they had been doing. It was disappointing to see the smile suddenly disappear from the person's face.

"This is Kagome; she will be living with us from now on with her son. Oh, she is also your sister by the way. I forgot to mention it to you, must have slipped my mind. Anyway, her brother will also be coming to live with us when he wakes up." His father replied to his question.

Tamaki stood frozen for a minute, trying to process the information that his father had just told him. He had a sister, a sister!

Tamaki was so excited he could barely contain himself, and so he didn't. As his excitement burst out, he ran towards Kagome. As he was about to glomp her in a big hug, he suddenly found himself flying towards the other side of the room.

Kagome surprised at seeing the boy, that she had just found out was her brother, run at her, had acted on reflex and threw him over her shoulder. Once she realized what she did, she was quick to rush over to him. As she helped pick him back up she apologized.

"I'm so sorry. You just came right at me and I reacted on impulse. I'm so sorry."

As Tamaki looked up at Kagome, he could definitely see the resemblance between her and their father.

Their hair had the same silky look to it, even if hers was now short. He could see that even though her eyes were of a blue color, he could see flecks of the dark brown (alongside some interesting amber) that their father possessed. It was then that he realized that even though their father had introduced her, he had forgotten to introduce him.

"It is fine my lovely flower!" he exclaimed loudly. "I am Tamaki and it seems our most wonderful father has forgotten to mention you to me."

Kagome looked at him for a bit. He definitely resembled their father, especially in personality. He had the same flamboyant personality that their father had. Kagome was glad that she inherited her mother's more mild temperament.

At thought of her mother, Kagome became somber. She quickly hid it as she realized that others were around. She put a bright smile on her face and looked back to Tamaki.

"It is very nice to meet you Tamaki." Kagome replied cheerfully.

Tamaki had seen when Kagome's mood had abruptly drooped before picking back up even higher than it was before, but chose not to comment on it.

As he looked her over again, Tamaki couldn't help but let out a little squeal and glomp her, this time succeeding.

"You're just so adorable!" He exclaimed loudly once again.

As Kagome was grabbed up by Tamaki, she felt an overwhelming sense of warmness emanate from him. Just his aura cheered her up with how bright it was. It was like she was with Souta and he was making her laugh at some weird joke that he heard.

She slowly started to return the embrace that her brother had forced on her when he was abruptly pulled from her and she was force into another hug.

"She's mine you can't have her." She heard her boisterous father yell…right in her ear.

At hearing that she was his, Kagome's anger started to spike. She tried to keep it down, but it must have leaked into her voice as she addressed Tamaki.

"Would you mind showing me around? It is my first day here." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice and a wide smile on her face.

Yuzuru got a chill down his spine as he heard her say this and saw the wide smile on her face. It seemed that his daughter inherited her mother's temper.

As they wandered through the halls with Tamaki stating what was what every once in a while, Kagome thought about how much her brother was like their father.

When they came upon the gardens and the end of their tour, Kagome saw Shippo walking towards them.

As he grabbed onto her hand, Kagome turned to Tamaki.

"This is my son Shippo. Shippo, this is my brother Tamaki."

As Shippo looked over to Tamaki and vice versa, they both held a contemplative look. When they both all of a sudden launched at each other, Kagome was startled.

"Ojisan", "Oi", she heard them state at the same time. Kagome sweat dropped at this. It seems that she had a bit of her father in her to end up having a son like him, even if he was adopted.

Kagome just stared at them as they both hugged each other to death. It was when her son started to turn red that Kagome interfered.

"Okay, that's enough." She stated as she pulled Shippo from Tamaki's grasp.

As she finally got Shippo out of Tamaki's arms, she looked back at him to see crocodile tears start to well up in his eyes. It wasn't until he all of a sudden disappeared into a corner that wasn't there before and started to grow what looked like mushrooms, that Kagome started to get worried.

As she started to walk over to him to try and cheer him up, he all of a sudden sprung up.

"Ah!" he yelled. "It should be dinner time by now. Let me escort you to the dining room."

As Kagome got over her shock of how fast his moods changed, she started to follow Tamaki to what she supposed was the dining room.

As they entered, Kagome marveled at the room. It was so intricate and beautiful that she just stood there staring for a few moments, before she heard someone cough.

As Kagome looked over the occupants of the room, she noticed someone she had not met yet. Her father stepped forward when he notice.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet your grandmother, Shizue Suoh." He said in a very formal manner.

Kagome noticed this and thought it odd how her father was acting. She also noticed how calm and reserved her brother was being. Seeing how they were acting, Kagome knew that this woman was an important figure in the family and acted accordingly.

"It is very nice to meet you Shizue Oba-sama." She said as she bowed.

Kagome then looked over towards her son.

"I would also like to introduce you to my son Shippo." As she said this, she saw Shippo bow at her side.

"It is very nice to meet you so-sobo." She heard him speak politely.

As Kagome looked at her grandmother, she could see anger in her eyes. Not knowing what she did wrong, Kagome stood there as her grandmother approached her.

As her grandmother got within a foot of her, she swung her arm and slapped Kagome across the face.

Kagome stood there stunned for a minute. She didn't know what she did wrong. As Kagome looked back to her grandmother, she heard her talk for the first time.

"I don't want to see you or that abomination ever again." She spoke in a strict tone.

As Kagome heard her say this, she couldn't help the anger that started to creep through her veins. She looked her grandmother straight in the eyes.

"I wouldn't wish to put any child in your presence for an extended amount of time. I feel sorry for my father. I'm just glad that he turned out as he did, even with you raising him. As soon as I can save enough money, I'll leave and you won't ever have to see me or any of us abominations again."

As she finished saying this, she took Shippo's hand in hers and gracefully stormed out of the dining hall. She couldn't really call it a dining room after actually seeing it.

After leaving the dining hall, Kagome headed towards what was to be her room until she could raise enough money to rent an apartment. As she entered she told Shippo to stay in the room while she went to get food. It was dinner time, and she refused to eat with that woman in the room.

As she arrived at the kitchen, she saw the staff running around putting the last touches on the meal.

As she walked in, she wasn't noticed, so she grabbed two of the plates that were meant for her and Shippo, and left, going back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori- 9

Nekozawa- 6

Kyoya- 3

Chapter 7

Tamaki watch as his sister walked out of the dining room. He watched as his grandmother walked to her seat as the door closed.

When he had seen his grandmother's anger, he guessed that his father had forgotten to mention Shippo and that he was adopted. It was obvious that she thought the worst.

He ate his dinner in silence as the tension in the room escalated as his father explained to his mother that Shippo was adopted.

His grandmother stayed silent after hearing this. It was not dishonorable to adopt a child, no matter how young the adopter was. She would not apologize though; that the girl even existed put more shame upon her family. She could put up with Tamaki because he was the heir and next in line to inherit, unless her son married and had more children. But as the days went by, that became less likely.

She couldn't let the girl just leave though. The girl needed to be watch. She couldn't just let her go around doing whatever she wants and bring even more shame to their family. With that thought in mind, she made her decision.

"She is not to move out. She is to live here with her son while attending Ouran with Tamaki. She does not to leave until she becomes of age and we are forced to let he go. If she runs, get her back, no matter what."

With that said she got up from her seat and left the dining room.

Tamaki couldn't believe what he had heard and by the looks of his father neither could he. Though he was happy Kagome would be staying, he didn't want it to be like this. She would basically be a prisoner in her own home.

After getting over their shock, Tamaki and his father both finished their meal. After they had finished Tamaki left to his room while Yuzuru left to tell Kagome the news. He could already tell that it wasn't going to be good.

As he approached her room, he waited outside her door trying to compose himself. He knocked on the door before gently opening it. What he saw made his heart melt. There lying on her bed was Kagome with Shippo snuggled up to her stomach. There were some plates on the nightstand so he knew that they ate.

He decided to inform her of her grandmother's decision tomorrow. He quietly closed her door and waked down the hall towards his room. As he lay in bed he thought of all the preparing they would have to do in the morning to get Kagome ready for school.

Then he thought of Shippo. The boy would most likely have to stay with him in his office during the day until they could get him registered with a school. With that thought in mind, Yuzuru fell into a peaceful sleep.

At the crack of dawn, Kagome woke to the sun gently caressing her face. She inwardly cursed Inuyasha for ingraining the habit into her. At the thought of Inuyasha, her morning took a sudden downward spiral.

She was knocked out of her depressed state by a knock at her door. She carefully got up so as to not disturb Shippo before heading towards the door. As she opened it, she saw her father standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"It's time to get ready for school." He said in a very excited voice.

Kagome could only stare at him for a minute, trying to process what he had just said. Even after saving the world, she still had to go to school.

Kagome gave a small sigh as she followed her father down the fall. As they came upon a door, her father suddenly stopped and opened it. As she walked in she saw her father reach for a bright yellow dress.

Kagome just stared at it. It was the most hideous expensive dress she had ever seen. She would not wear that, not even if it was the last thing in the world to wear.

As Yuzuru saw the look on his daughter's face, he could honestly saw that he was scared.

"If you think that I am going to wear that dress, then you are sorely mistaken." She said in a very scary, angry Sesshomaru'ish way.

Yuzuru, terrified for his life, put the dress back quickly before grabbing a male uniform. He took in her face as she looked at the male uniform. After she inspected it for a minute, he saw her nod.

"It is acceptable." She said again in a very Sesshomaru'ish way.

He left the room as Kagome got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror that was located in the corner of the room. She had to say it, she looked like a guy. A very good look if she had to say so herself.

She took another look at the uniform. It had enough flexibility in it that she could still fight in it if necessary.

As she walked out of the room, she was assaulted from both sides by two very hyper relatives. To her right side was Shippo and to her left was Tamaki.

"You look really good mama." Shippo said as he looked at her outfit.

As Tamaki took in what she was wearing, he was horrified.

"What are you wearing?" He yelled.

Girls were supposed to wear the girl's uniform. That was why it was called the girl's uniform. It was like Haruhi all over again.

"I am wearing the uniform." Kagome stated.

"But it's the boy's uniform. You should be wearing the girl's uniform. You don't want to be mistaken as a boy do you?" He asked as crocodile tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I don't believe it really matters what's on the outside. What matters is what is inside."

Tamaki stalled at her reply. It was almost the exact same thing that Haruhi had said.

As Tamaki stood there frozen, Kagome started to walk towards the dining room to try and catch some breakfast before her grandmother showed up.

As Tamaki realized where she was going, he ran to catch up with her. When they arrived Shippo was already eating besides his grandfather.

They ate in silence as quickly as they could while not making a mess of the table. After finishing, they all left towards the limo that would drive them to school.

"Now, when we get there Kagome, I need you to come to my office with me so that we can get you a schedule and take a tour of the school."

Kagome nodded as she heard her father talk. They all sat in silence as the car drove towards the school until Shippo decided to fill the silence.

"Mama, how about we play a game?" At Kagome's nod he continued. "Let's see how long it takes for everyone to find out that you're a girl."

At hearing Shippo's game, Kagome couldn't help the slightly evil laughter that escaped her. At hearing her laugh, both Tamaki and their father scooted as far away from her as possible while trying to seek comfort from each other.

"If either of you ruin this game for me, you will not like the consequences." Kagome said in a very creepy and scary tone as she looked at her father and brother. At seeing their nods, Kagome's mood instantly changed. She smiled pleasantly at both of them at seeing them agree.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this game." Kagome said as she looked out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori – 9

Nekozawa – 6

Kyoya – 5

Chapter 8:

As the pulled up to the school, Kagome and Shippo both couldn't help but stare at the massive building. It was more like a castle than anything else. As they approached the building, her father and Tamaki both started to collect their things and prepare to exit the car.

As they pulled up to the front of the building, Kagome couldn't help but notice just how many girls were outside. Were there any boys at all at this school?

The driver opened the door and both her father and Tamaki got up and out of the car. It was then that Kagome realized that they had arrived at their destination and collected her things as well as Shippo's. As she exited the car, she could see almost all of the girls all of a sudden turn to her and stare. It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

When she had completely exited the car, she reached back in and helped Shippo from the car. When he was finally in view of the girls staring at them, Kagome heard a bunch of squealing and exclamations of how cute he was. At the noise, both Kagome and Shippo visually flinched. Their voices were so loud and high pitched that it hurt her ears more than when both Inuyasha and Kouga would fight.

At the thought of her friends, Kagome's aura suddenly took on a darker shade, not that anyone could notice. But there was one that did. He had looked out of the window to see what all the commotion outside was when he saw them. He could tell immediately that both of them were not humans. There auras were a dark green while a normal people usually had auras that ranges from dark brown to a light orange. He had never seen green before.

Kagome chastised herself for feeling depressed again. She knew her friends wouldn't have liked for her to be sad, so she tried her hardest to stay happy. But just the thought of her friends seemed to make her sad. She knew it would get better with time, but it would never truly go away. The only thing she could hope for would be to eventually remember the good times and not just the bad as she does now.

As they started to walk towards the school, Shippo decided that he was tired of walking and climbed up Kagome's back to sit on her shoulder. She didn't mind. He often did the same thing during their travels.

As she walked into the school, Kagome tried to ignore how bright and flashy everything was and focus on following her father and brother. She couldn't afford to get lost right now. As they reached her father's office, they all sat down in the very comfortable chairs that were seated in the room, their father behind his desk while they were in front of it.

"We already have your schedule put together for your common core classes, but we need you to decide on what elective classes you wish to attend." Her father stated.

Kagome took a minute to think about his question. She definitely wanted to have a nursing class if they had one. It would be useful on her travels in the future. Then she would most likely need to review some of her herbs, so maybe an herbology class. She could also use some time during the day to keep her body in shape, so maybe and PE or martial arts class. Then there is also a language barrier that she will most likely have to overcome in the future.

As Kagome was going through all of this in her mind, she was also mumbling them out loud.

"There's nursing, herbology, PE, martial arts, different languages…"

Both her father and Tamaki looked at Kagome as she listen the classes off, her father taking notes.

"That's about it I think." Kagome stated loudly, causing her father and brother to jump.

"Well, now that we have all that sorted out, I can get your classes scheduled and then we can have a tour." Her father stated.

"Can I have Shippo attend my classes with me?" Kagome asked as they all stood.

Her father held a contemplative look as he looked between the two.

"He can be with you during breaks, lunch, and any after school activities you may have, but I don't want him to be a distraction during classes. He will stay with me in my office during your classes. Perhaps we could sort of home school him during your classes." Her father stated as he went off into his own world.

"Tours!" he exclaimed loudly. "I'll give you two a tour of the grounds and you Tamaki, should head off to class."

Tamaki nodded his head. He looked towards Kagome and Shippo. "I'll see you two latter. Ooh, Kagome, you should come see the Host Club during lunch or after school. I started it myself." He stated in with a proud look on his face.

"We'll see." Kagome stated as she watched her brother leave the office and head towards his classes.

Kagome looked back toward her father as he approached her.

"Let's go take that tour while we wait for your schedule to be made. After that, it should be about lunch time, and then you can head towards your classes. Don't worry about being late; the first day for transfer students usually starts after lunch." Her father stated as he lead her out of his office and towards the hall.

As they started their tour, Kagome couldn't help but think that her day was going to be hectic. She could only hope that no one ends up breaking anything.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Mori – 13

Nekozawa – 7

Kyoya – 5

Chapter 9:

As her father had said, they got with the tour around lunch time. Immediately after he said they were done, Kagome felt herself being grabbed and dragged away from her father while Shippo was still attached to her shoulder.

Not knowing who it was, Kagome reacted on impulse and grabbed the person dragging her. As she threw the person over her shoulder and into one of the support beams of the school, she heard a very girlish scream come from her attacker.

Looking to see who it was exactly that she threw, she found herself looking at a familiar scene. There Tamaki was, on the ground after she had thrown him over her shoulder.

Running towards Tamaki, she once again apologized for throwing him.

"I'm so sorry Tamaki. I didn't know it was you and so I just reacted on impulse again. You really should announce yourself before you grab me suddenly." She stated as she helped her brother up from the ground.

Tamaki suddenly jumped up and once again grabbed Kagome and Shippo before running down the hall.

"No time. We're already late!" He yelled as he ran.

"Late for what?!" She yelled back.

"The Host Club. What else?" He yelled back.

And so they ran through that school dogging yellow buffalo as they went until they came upon what Kagome recognized as the third music room. She really had no idea why they needed to have three music rooms.

As Tamaki opened the door, both Kagome and Shippo started to sneeze and cough at the scent of roses. It wasn't that they hated the smell; it was just that the smell was overwhelming them.

As soon as they started to cough and sneeze, the smell disappeared. It was already too late though, the smell had already overwhelmed them and their eyes were tearing, making it hard to see. It was going to take a bit before the both of them would be able to stop coughing.

"I think we went a bit overboard with the roses. What do you think tono?" They heard a voice say nearby.

Kagome felt Tamaki gently start maneuvering her towards where she believed was a couch or chair. She was proved right when she felt Tamaki gently start to guide her downwards. A few seconds later, she could feel Shippo sitting next to her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome; I had no idea that both you and Shippo were allergic to roses." She heard Tamaki dramatically yell.

"I believe that they were simply overwhelmed by the smell Tamaki. It would be very unlikely that they were both allergic to roses." She heard someone say in a very know-it-all voice.

"But there is always the chance that they could be related you know." was said by a soft and very feminine voice.

"That is true, but it is unlikely that they are related." said the know-it-all voice.

"But they are related. Kagome adopted Shippo, so they're related." She heard Tamaki yell back.

Finally tired of people arguing over whether or not they were allergic to roses and wanting to settle Tamaki back down, Kagome decided to speak.

"Tamaki, we're alright. We were just not prepared to be assaulted by flowers." She calmly said to Tamaki.

Feeling that her eyes were better and she hadn't coughed for a bit, Kagome decided to open her eyes. What she saw was surprising but not unexpected. There was Tamaki staring her right in the face. He seemed to be looking to see if she was telling the truth and that she was okay. She got that same warm familial feeling as she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Well, seeing as you are fine, why don't you join us for lunch? We have plenty of cake and I'll share it with you." said a very small and cute voice.

Looking over towards where she had heard the voice, Kagome saw a small boy who looked like he belonged in an elementary school, but Kagome knew looks could be deceiving. As she looked at his aura, she could see that he was a fighter and that he was older than he seemed.

It was then that she noticed the tall male behind him. He was very tall and looked very intimidating. As she took a look at his aura, she was taken off guard by how calm he was. She could also see an intense protectiveness that seemed to be directed towards the small. It was then she noticed that he was also a fighter, though she could probably tell that just by looking at him.

Thinking back to his question, Kagome answered him.

"Sure. I'm certain that Shippo would love some cake." She said looking towards Shippo.

She saw him nod his head energetically. He hadn't had anything sweet for a few days. It was that thought that had Kagome feeling bad. She doesn't spoil him with candy and makes sure that he knows the consequences of eating too much candy, but he usually gets sweets every day since his metabolism allows him to eat more sweets than the normal human.

It was them that Kagome realized that she hadn't introduced herself or Shippo yet.

"I'm Kagome and this is my son Shippo. It is nice to meet you." She said, standing up and bowing.

"Oh, yes. Introductions everyone!" she heard Tamaki yell.

After he had said this, Kagome watched as they all gathered around a lavishly furnished chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"_Welcome_." She heard them all say at the same time.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at this.

"We will now begin introductions." Tamaki stated in a very bossy voice that seemed to go well with the image he was trying to convey.

At his words she saw the boy with speck step forward. "I am Kyoya Ootori. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He stated with a bow. She recognized his voice as the one who spoke in the know-it -all tone.

He stepped back and another member of the Host Club stepped forward. As she looked at the boy, she saw that he was small for a boy his age. It was them that she saw something. She didn't even have to look at her aura to see that the boy in front of her was in fact a girl. She was too petite to be a boy.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. It is nice to meet you." She stated then stepped back.

The next to step forward were a pair of twins. They both had a mischievous air about them that reminded her of Shippo's own mischievous self. Though both brothers seemed almost exactly the same appearance wise, their auras were very distinct. The one to the right had a very bright orange aura, while the one to the left had a warm, dark brown aura.

"I'm Hikaru." The one to the left said. "And I am Kaoru." said the one to the right. "_And we are the Hitachiin twins_." They said together while leaning on each other.

Kagome again raised her eyebrow at them. Her brother had very peculiar friends. But, she guessed, not as strange as her own friends.

The next to step forward was the small cute one and the tall one. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But you can call me Honey." The small one said. "And this is Mori." Honey said pointing to the tall one.

It took all Kagome had not to rush over to Honey and hug all the life out of him. He was just so darn cute. He was lucky that she had enough practice restraining herself from raising Shippo.

It was then that she heard her brother speak up again.

"And we are…"

She was confused as to why he stopped until she heard the rest of them start speaking.

"…_the Host Club._"

'This day was just getting more and more weird,' Kagome thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**I do not own either Inuyasha or Ouran Host Club.

Pairings:

Kagome x Mori (final)

Chapter 10

Kagome took another look at her brother's group of friends. They were certainly strange, but she'd seen stranger. With a shrug of her shoulders, she approached the group.

"Kago-chan, let's go eat."

Kagome inwardly laughed at the small blond as he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward what she thought was the cafeteria.

Making sure that Shippo was still with her, Kagome followed and allowed herself to be dragged by Honey.

As they arrived at the lunch room, Kagome heard all the noise inside go silent. After a few seconds, the noise started up again, but it seemed to be louder somehow. They all got in line and Kagome took a look at what they had.

As she looked at the menu, she couldn't help but stare incredulously at it. There was food on here that she hadn't even heard of before, and it all looked extremely expensive. She looked towards Tamaki to tell him that she couldn't eat something so expensive, when she saw it, the last item on the menu. Oden, it was just sitting there… calling to her, but when she looked at the price, she again started to turn towards Tamaki.

She wasn't even able to get in a word before Tamaki was in behind her, pushing her towards the lunch lady to take her order and ordered oden for her. She wasn't sure how he knew she wanted oden, but she wasn't even able to protest as he ordered his own food and laid the money on the table.

Kagome sighed in defeat. It seemed that Shippo had been watching what everyone ordered, and then decided what he wanted. Honey seemed to have decided that he would pay for Shippo's food… and sweets… lots of sweets.

Kagome again sighed as Tamaki picked up both their meals and was still somehow able to push her towards the table that the rest of the Host Club was sitting at. Sitting down, Kagome got one good whiff of her food and was immediately salivating.

"Itadakimasu."

Saying this, Kagome readily dug into her oden. To be completely honest, Kagome would have to say that this was the best oden she had ever had, besides missing that extra love that her mama would put into it.

Kagome immediately sobered at the thought of her mother, slowing her eating down to a normal speed.

Looking to those that were sitting at the table, Kagome could see both Shippo and Honey eating cake. Mori seemed content to watch as the both of them, eating his own food as he watched. The twins seemed to be eating in synchronization, while Tamaki was talking about whatever came to his mind between bites. She could see Kyoya looking at a little black book, most likely reviewing his schedule while he ate. Then there was Haruhi. She was sitting as far away as she could be from the group, while eating a bento. It was sort of refreshing seeing someone eating something as normal as a bento.

As they finished their meal, Kagome took Shippo's hand.

"If you will excuse us, we should be heading to the Chairman's office to get my final schedule." She stated.

With that said, both Shippo and Kagome started on their journey to the Chairman's office. After a few minutes of walking they arrived and Kagome knocked on the door.

Hearing someone call out an "Enter" Kagome opened the door. When she turned back around from closing the door, she felt someone tackle from behind. Again, reacting on instinct, Kagome grabbed the hand that had accosted her. Spinning the person, Kagome applied pressure to the arm in her grasp. One wrong move and the arm would break.

"UNCLE…UNCLE!" her attacker yelled.

Looking at her attacker, Kagome only saw her father on his knees, her holding his arm, and crocodile tears streaming down his face. Letting him go, Kagome immediately started to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He started to cradle his arm to his chest while more crocodile tears streamed down his face.

"Its fine, its fine. I'm fine." She heard him say.

Helping him stand, Kagome assisted him towards his desk and his very comfy looking chair. Sitting him down, she looked over him to make sure that she hadn't harmed him in any way besides the sore arm. Going from his arm, to his head, to his other arm, Yuzuru could only think that his daughter looked like a mother hen looking after her young. The thought caused him to internally laugh. Wasn't he supposed to be the parent here?

After seeing that he was perfectly fine, Kagome turned around and sat in the chair directly in front of her father's desk.

"Has my schedule been made yet?" She asked.

"Ah! Yes, yes. I got it….AHA. Right here!" He stated after shuffling the papers on his desk trying to locate it.

"Here you go. The first class you have after lunch is….are you sure you want martial arts?" He asked her with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, I want to make sure that I don't become lazy and let my training go to waste." She answered.

"Well…okay then. Your first class after lunch is a mixed martial arts class. I wasn't sure what martial arts you were planning on so I just chose mixed, is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, its fine."

"Well then, here is the gym uniform and the class is meeting outside today by the fountain in the front."

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my class. I'll leave Shippo in your care."

Picking up the piece of paper, Kagome pat Shippo on the head before she bowed and walked out the door. Heading towards the bathrooms, Kagome stood in front of them trying to decide which one to enter. Deciding to be on the safe side, she entered the men's.

Looking around, she felt relieve when she saw that it was empty. Quickly changing into the school's gym uniform she put her clothes in the locker that was labeled "Kagome" in the bathroom. Not sure why there were even lockers in this bathroom as it was just a random bathroom in the school, Kagome just shook her head and headed towards the front of the school.

On the way there, the bell rang. Arriving in front of the fountain in front of the school, Kagome didn't even want to think about the statue that went with the fountain.

Signing, Kagome again hoped that nothing would go wrong today, but she knew that might be too much to ask for.


End file.
